L'entremetteuse
by Lylyne67
Summary: Une petite soeur un peu trop fouineuse peut quand même parfois avoir de bons côtés...


**Titre** : L'entremetteuse

**Pairing** : Byakuya / Renji

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Comme beaucoup d'autres de mes écrits, celui là est également pour Miss Fromage. Heureusement pour moi, ce pairing sera certainement beaucoup plus facile à exploiter que certains qu'elle m'a déjà imposés !

**Warning** : Si je ne mets pas un lemon là-dedans, je vais me faire tuer… -_-'

.

« Quoi ? »

La femme assise en face de lui, ainsi que les trois quart des clients du petit café dans lequel il était installé sursautèrent sous l'exclamation indignée qu'il venait de pousser.

« Oh mon dieu, tu as vu l'heure ? Je vais être en retard ! Bonne après-midi, nii-sama. »

Se dépêchant de se relever pour remettre sa petite veste avant que son grand-frère adoré ne comprenne qu'elle était en train de le planter sur place, Rukia jubilait intérieurement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer maintenant, était que Byakuya veuille bien jouer le jeu.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle eut le temps d'entendre son frère la rappeler, mais elle se fit un devoir d'ignorer son prénom, elle savait pertinemment que tout ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de son frère serait des menaces.

Entendant la petite clochette tinter, annonçant le mouvement de la porte, Byakuya comprit enfin que Rukia venait de lui jouer le tour le plus machiavélique qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il ne la soupçonnait même pas de pouvoir être aussi vile.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains en soupirant bruyamment. Comment ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus posément, il aurait du voir tous les signes avant coureurs.

En règle générale, elle ne lui proposait jamais de venir boire un café, surtout pas à l'extérieur, les rares fois où ils prenaient le temps de se voir c'était soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre. Rien que ça aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Et ces derniers temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de le bassiner sur sa vie sentimentale. Etait-ce de sa faute à lui s'il était toujours seul ? Oui bon, il devait l'admettre, c'était de sa faute. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à rencontrer qui que ce soit. Mais cette petite peste avait interprété sa solitude comme une sorte de dépression, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il ne se sentait pas mal à être seul.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il n'était pas bon de passer ses soirées seul en compagnie de sa télévision ou son ordinateur, qu'au lieu de s'acharner sur son travail, il devrait peut-être se trouver quelques loisirs, aller dans une salle de sport, s'inscrire dans un club quelconque etc etc.

Elle avait déjà tenté de l'entrainer avec elle dans une soirée, mais il avait toujours décliné ses offres, il savait très bien qu'elle essaierait de lui coller un abruti dans les pattes histoire de 'faire connaissance'.

Au moins, il pouvait se rassurer en se disant qu'elle était le seul membre de sa famille à ne pas avoir fait tout un scandale de son homosexualité. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il l'autorisait à ce genre d'incartade dans sa vie privée !

Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle en arriverait à ce genre de bassesse. Ils n'étaient pas installés à cette table depuis dix minutes, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de voir la serveuse poser le café fumant sous leurs nez qu'elle lui avait fait cette annonce de but en blanc.

Elle l'avait, à son insu, inscrit sur un site de rencontres et elle en avait géré tous les détails. De son pseudonyme à la recherche de celui qui pourrait convenir à son frère. Apparemment, elle avait passé plusieurs heures à discuter avec différents hommes afin d'affiner encore un peu plus sa recherche pour arrêter son choix sur un seul et unique prétendant. Et tout ça en se faisant passer pour lui !

Jusque là, Byakuya s'était contenté d'écouter patiemment tout ce que sa sœur pouvait avoir à lui dire, en lui envoyant de temps en temps quelques éclairs du regard. Mais bon, se disant que cela partait d'un bon sentiment, il était prêt à laisser passer l'affaire, si évidemment, elle promettait de ne pas continuer ce genre d'idioties.

Mais le pire était encore à venir. Non contente de s'être fait passer pour lui en déblatérant pendant des heures avec un inconnu, elle lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous ici-même et maintenant.

En comprenant qu'il était piégé et fait comme un rat, que sa sœur avait tout manigancé pour le retrouver dans ce café, il n'avait pu que se mettre à crier, faisant fuir la petite brunette, se retrouvant seul à cette table, avec un type sans doute plus que douteux qui allait se pointer dans les minutes à venir.

Maintenant, il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, avoir le temps de terminer son café, régler la note et s'enfuir le plus discrètement possible avant que l'autre n'arrive. Son invité serait certainement déçu et lui en voudrait à mort pour ce lapin, mais en même temps, il ne le connaissait même pas, ce n'était pas lui qui avait passé plusieurs soirées à chatter sur le net.

Il était allé jusqu'à se brûler la langue pour terminer sa boisson au plus vite et il était sur le point de héler le serveur pour lui demander l'addition quand le tintement caractéristique de la porte se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, trop concentré sur ses plans d'évasion, mais la désagréable sensation d'être observé lui picotait le creux de la nuque. Il osa tourner le visage pour se faire à l'idée que ce n'était qu'une impression mais la chance n'était décidément pas de son côté.

Un homme se trouvait juste à côté de sa table et vu la façon dont il était habillé, il ne s'agissait pas d'un serveur. Quand l'homme en question vit que l'on s'intéressait enfin à lui, il étira un petit sourire en coin et avança une main en direction de l'ébène.

« Byakuya ? »

Oh non ! A deux minutes près. Il allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Rukia, il s'en faisait la promesse.

« Enchanté. Renji. Enfin, ça tu le sais déjà. »

Byakuya leva difficilement sa main pour saisir celle que lui tendait l'autre, comme si une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur son bras. Vite, ne pas le laisser se faire trop d'illusions, couper définitivement court à toute cette mascarade.

« Désolé, mais il s'agit d'un énorme malentendu, ce n'est pas la peine de vous asseoir.

- Oh merde ! Vous n'êtes pas Byakuya ? Désolé. En tout cas je peux vous annoncer que vous avez un sosie quelque part pas loin d'ici. Ca va faire drôle si vous vous croisez.

- Non. Je suis bien celui que vous cherchez. Mais tout ceci est un coup monté de ma sœur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle m'entraine ici pour me faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Et je suis navré mais je n'adhère pas du tout à ce genre de rencontre. »

A peine avait-il dit les mots qu'il le regrettait déjà. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se la fermer une fois de temps en temps ? Tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ? Il aurait du rentrer dans son jeu et lui faire croire qu'effectivement il avait un sosie quelque part dans cette salle. Il aurait pu payer tranquillement et s'en aller sans passer pour un goujat.

Enfin si, il serait passé pour un goujat. En ne voyant pas son pseudo-sosie arriver, Renji aurait très vite compris qu'il était réellement Byakuya et qu'il l'avait honteusement planté là et ce fameux Renji penserait certainement qu'il était parti parce qu'il était déçu de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Loin de freiner ses intentions, les paroles de l'ébène n'avaient sonné que comme un défi supplémentaire pour Renji. Malgré le ton froid et sec de la beauté qu'il avait en face de lui, il étira un nouveau sourire avant de désobéir à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir et de s'installer quand même sur la chaise libre en face de celle de Kuchiki.

« Maintenant que je suis là et que nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour nous retrouver dans ce café, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Et puis ça fera une anecdote marrante à raconter à nos amis respectifs. Alors comme ça c'est ta sœur qui m'a mené en bateau ? »

Damnation ! C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne ne se sentait pas totalement refroidie par son ton sec et froid. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Soit. Son éducation et ses bonnes manières l'empêchaient de partir maintenant alors il se plia de mauvaise grâce au jeu de la découverte de l'autre.

Il ne lui répondait qu'évasivement, ne donnant jamais aucun détail précis, tentant de rester le plus distant possible afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, se concentrant plus sur le brouhaha environnant que sur ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Il espérait que cette attitude finirait par vexer le jeune homme et qu'il partirait au bout d'une petite heure sans demander son reste. Byakuya était même prêt à payer ses consommations, pourvu qu'il s'en aille au plus vite.

Il était certainement lâche, mais tant pis. Sa sœur devrait apprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle se mêle de tout de cette façon. En sortant d'ici, il irait directement chez elle pour lui passer le savon du siècle.

Ce dont l'ébène ne se rendait pas compte, c'était qu'il était en train de littéralement dévisager Renji, imprimant sans le vouloir tous les petits détails qui caractérisaient son rendez-vous arrangé.

Une tenue décontractée, un simple jean sur un t-shirt blanc surmonté d'un gilet à capuche noir. Lui qui n'aimait pas ce genre qui faisait ado retardé se surprenait tout de même à penser que cela lui allait très bien. D'ailleurs ce jean le moulait un peu trop pour que Byakuya ne remarque pas le rebondi de ses fesses lorsqu'il s'était levé deux minutes pour aller aux toilettes.

Une crinière rouge feu simplement retenue par un bandana blanc qui lui retombait jusqu'aux sourcils, ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules carrées. Des yeux bruns perçants mais plutôt petits, ce qui n'altérait en rien son charme naturel. Son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches et qui rehaussait ses pommettes en une moue charmeuse. Ses manières décontractées et son franc parler, comme s'il s'adressait à une connaissance de longue date.

Bon sang, voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à regarder ailleurs, que ses yeux ne voulaient absolument plus quitter cette silhouette et que son cerveau enregistrait toutes les informations les unes après les autres avant d'enclencher une alarme silencieuse qui lui donnait envie d'en voir encore plus.

Byakuya se sentait crispé dans sa chaise, de légères courbatures commençaient à se faire sentir, ses muscles s'étaient engourdis et une tension telle qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis très longtemps s'était emparé de lui.

Machinalement, Kuchiki s'étira de tout son long tout en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Il étira ses bras le long de son corps, tirant fermement sur tous ses muscles pour les réveiller douloureusement. Il en fit de même pour ses jambes. Mais en les soulevant du sol, l'un de ses pieds vint frôler la jambe de l'homme assis en face de lui. Comme si une décharge électrique s'était emparée de lui, il retira vivement son pied pour le reposer bien loin du mollet de Renji. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mal interprété ce geste !

Heureusement pour lui, le rouge ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit et n'avait pas non plus cherché à retrouver la jambe qui venait de le frôler. C'était déjà un problème en moins à résoudre, le principal restant toujours de pouvoir prendre congés le plus rapidement possible.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Pardon ? »

Alors là, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Depuis un bon moment maintenant il avait complètement arrêté d'écouter le discours de son vis-à-vis et celui-ci semblait lui avoir posé une question à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas de réponse étant donné qu'il n'avait pas une seconde prêté attention à ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Renji se rendrait enfin compte qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir continuer.

« Je te disais qu'il se faisait tard et qu'on pourrait peut-être aller manger un morceau ailleurs. Je connais un petit resto sympa pas très loin d'ici. On peut y être dans dix minutes et l'avantage c'est que je suis un habitué là-bas, ils trouveront forcément une table libre pour nous. »

Crotte, non, ça ne l'avait pas dissuadé de le laisser sur place. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il le disait, Byakuya se rendait compte qu'effectivement, ils avaient passé bien plus de temps qu'il n'avait pensé à discuter. Le soleil s'éteignait déjà petit à petit à l'horizon et son ventre commençait à gargouiller légèrement.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Lui dire gentiment que c'est aimable d'avoir proposé mais qu'il devait rentrer pour assassiner sa charmante petite sœur.

Attendez une minute… Non ! Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part… Rembobinez, il avait mal entendu. Dans ses oreilles résonnait maintenant le 'oui' qu'il venait de prononcer.

Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé à accepter l'invitation ? Ca devait être un effet indésirable de ses yeux. Ses beaux petits yeux noisette qui semblaient s'illuminer à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Kuchiki. Pas d'autre possibilité, il l'avait hypnotisé et il le tenait maintenant à sa merci.

L'ébène secoua la tête pour se sortir cette pensée du cerveau. Soyons tout de même cohérents, ce type n'était pas magicien, c'était simplement son estomac qui venait de prendre la place de son cerveau.

Bon gré mal gré, il l'avait suivi et se retrouvait en face de son pseudo rendez-vous dans un restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine mais dans lequel l'ambiance était tout à fait conviviale. Le chef lui-même était sorti de sa cuisine pour saluer Renji et malgré la petite salle quasiment pleine de monde, il leur avait trouvé une petite table à l'écart de la foule.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils étaient en train d'attendre que le serveur vienne leur apporter leur repas que Byakua se rendit compte d'une chose. Autant au café il s'était totalement détaché du flot de paroles de Renji, autant maintenant il l'écoutait attentivement.

Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à répondre à ses questions et à entretenir une conversation qui tenait la route. Il était allé jusqu'à sourire à l'une de ses plaisanteries. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait été drogué. Ca ou alors le charme naturel de cet adolescent refoulé agissait sur lui comme un aimant.

Il devait se reprendre, ce n'était tellement pas son genre d'agir de la sorte, surtout avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas le matin même. Néanmoins il avait de plus en plus de mal à détourner le regard de ces yeux et de cette bouche qui affichait un éternel petit sourire.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas rêvé, au moment où leurs plats fumants étaient arrivés sous leur nez, il lui avait souhaité un bon appétit avec un petit clin d'œil à la clé. A ce moment-là, Byakuya n'aurait su dire s'il s'était brûlé avec sa première bouchée ou si c'était ce simple mouvement de paupière qui avait déclenché le rougissement de ses pommettes.

A la fin du repas, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Renji était désespérément sous le charme. Alors oui ça avait commencé en catastrophe monumentale, mais plus le temps passait plus il sentait l'ébène se détendre. Et le voir comme ça, enfin détaché de son air pince-sans-rire, lui faisait un effet du tonnerre.

Il en avait fait des efforts pour se présenter sous son meilleur jour. Il avait cru comprendre, quand il chattait avec lui sur le net, enfin plutôt quand il chattait avec sa sœur en pensant que c'était lui, qu'il était quelqu'un d'assez traditionnel et qui ne devait pas trop aimer ce qui pouvait sortir de la norme. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était donné un mal de chien à dissimuler tous ses tatouages.

Finalement ses efforts avaient payé. Il ne pensait vraiment pas réussir à l'entrainer jusqu'ici et maintenant qu'il lui répondait avec plaisir et qu'il s'intéressait un minimum à lui, c'était que du bonus. Peut-être même qu'à la fin de la soirée il accepterait un nouveau rencard.

Renji avait insisté pour payer la note et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le chemin du retour. L'air doux du printemps les avait poussés à faire le chemin à pieds. Par un heureux hasard, il se trouvait que le domicile de Byakuya soit sur le même trajet que celui de Renji.

Le rouge devait l'avouer, il en profitait un peu pour trainer la balade en longueur. Il marchait lentement, profitant de ses derniers instants avec l'ébène. Simplement côtes à côtes, il avait délibérément frôlé la main de son compagnon d'une soirée de ses doigts. De manière détournée, faisant croire que le geste n'était pas intentionnel.

Il avait immédiatement retiré ses doigts pour que la supercherie passe mieux. Et elle semblait avoir fonctionné puisque Kuchiki n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Par contre, le fait de répéter le geste plusieurs fois avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Byakuya. Celui-ci n'avait pourtant pas relevé, laissant faire Renji, essayant de juger jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Depuis la fin du dîner, il avait bien vu que le regard d'Abarai sur lui avait changé. Il semblait littéralement le déshabiller des yeux. Et peut-être était-ce le vin qu'ils avaient bu qui lui montait légèrement à la tête, mais ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement de Renji, ils étaient prêts à se dire au-revoir quand celui-ci, sans savoir exactement pourquoi il s'était mis à paniquer à l'idée de le laisser s'en aller, lui avait proposé un dernier verre chez lui.

Un regard en coin de Byakuya lui permit de constater que le rouge, malgré son apparence, vivait plutôt confortablement. Pourquoi avait-il accepté le dernier verre ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il devait quand même avouer qu'il aurait ressenti une petite pointe de déception s'il avait du le quitter tout de suite. Comme un parfum d'inachevé.

Et ce manque lui tournait tellement dans la tête qu'il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Renji de se diriger vers le bar pour lui faire la liste de ce qu'il pouvait lui proposer à boire. Il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait tiré brusquement vers lui.

Dans la violence du geste, leurs dents s'étaient entrechoquées au moment où les lèvres de Kuchiki s'étaient écrasées contre celles d'Abarai. Toutefois, il avait aussitôt diminué l'intensité du baiser pour éviter que cette scène ne ressemble à rien.

Il restait tout de même passionné dans tous ses gestes, léchant langoureusement les lèvres rougies de Renji, caressant sa langue du bout de la sienne. L'ébène ne voulait pas couper court à cet instant, il savait très bien que s'il arrêtait, son esprit reprendrait le dessus et il ferait immédiatement demi-tour pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

Alors il continuait, il ne lâchait plus la bouche de son rendez-vous, il avait fermé les yeux et découvrait à tâtons de ses lèvres toutes les courbes de celles de Renji, il se perdait totalement dans ses actions, se laissant entrainer simplement par ses envies. Ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans les cheveux flamboyants et s'y accrochaient désespérément.

Malheureusement à bout de souffle, il fut obligé de s'écarter de cette bouche tentatrice. Son visage avait pris de jolies couleurs et sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers et profond, tentant de redonner un rythme normal à ses battements cardiaques.

Visiblement dans le même état que lui, Renji émit cependant un léger ricanement. Rien de méchant, rien de moqueur, simplement l'effet de surprise qui le rattrapait.

« Je n'aurais jamais parié que tu serais celui qui ferait le premier pas. »

Kuchiki ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se reculer de quelques centimètres et de décoller leurs corps l'un de l'autre avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'oser affronter en face sa perte de contrôle.

Dans le mouvement de ses mains lorsqu'elles étaient dans ses cheveux, il avait déplacé le bandana de Renji, laissant apparaitre une partie de son front. Il remarqua immédiatement les lignes noires qui partaient de ses sourcils et intrigué par leurs dessins, il entreprit d'ôter entièrement le tissu.

Ses yeux restaient scotchés sur les arabesques sans queue ni tête qui ornaient le haut de son visage et de son doigt, il en retraça les contours.

« Intéressant.

- Ca te plait ? Tu aimes les tatouages ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. En tout cas, il semblerait que ceux-là aient le pouvoir de m'hypnotiser. »

Il continua de toucher à ce front bariolé, appréciant sous ses doigts les reliefs de la couleur par-dessus la peau. Renji se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour recoller leurs torses et s'approcha de l'oreille de l'ébène pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille avec un grand sourire charmeur.

« J'en ai d'autres. »

Imitant le geste du rouge, Byakuya laissa également sa bouche à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille, si bien qu'elle en frôlait le lobe à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

« Et tu penses me les montrer ? »

Abarai laissa un baiser dans le cou de l'ébène avant de se reculer à nouveau. Une fois hors de portée, il ôta son gilet et Kuchiki put découvrir sur ses bras, les mêmes motifs que sur son front qui remontaient vers ses épaules mais qui finissaient cachés sous le t-shirt.

De la même façon qu'il avait frôlé des doigts les lignes du visage, il en fit de même pour les bras, appréciant immédiatement les muscles saillants de ses biceps. Renji avait un grain de peau ferme mais doux. Il pouvait sentir les tensions dans les muscles des bras, il aimait les hommes bien dessinés et cette sensation sous ses doigts, la vision qu'il avait, ne pouvait que lui faire perdre la tête encore un peu plus.

Il voulait en voir plus, il voulait voir la totalité de cette fresque, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait glisser ses mains sous les manches du vêtement et tirait dessus pour apercevoir la suite de ces arabesques.

Jamais Renji n'aurait pensé qu'il soit fasciné à ce point par de simples tatouages. Il devait admettre qu'il avait passé des heures à choisir le motif qui lui correspondrait le plus et il aimait se regarder dans la glace, admirant les lignes qui épousaient parfaitement les courbes de ses muscles, mais jamais personne n'avait été autant captivé par un simple dessin sur un corps.

S'il avait su, il serait directement venu au café les bras nus. Cela aurait peut-être écourté leur rendez-vous de quelques heures. Mais après tout, le résultat était le même et était celui qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait croisé les yeux gris de l'ébène. Au point où ils en étaient, il était à peu près sûr d'obtenir une deuxième rencontre.

Il savait qu'il finirait par le perdre totalement, qu'il risquait de le perturber au plus haut point s'il faisait cela, mais il devait avouer que sa curiosité dépassait son bon sens. Il voulait voir comment se comporterait Byakuya avec l'œuvre complète sous les yeux.

Il avait repoussé les mains inquisitrices glissées sous le tissu pour l'enlever très lentement, faisant grimper en flèche l'impatience de Kuchiki. Kuchiki qui en resta bouche bée pendant un moment qui lui parut interminable.

Les lignes de ses bras remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules pour redescendre vers ses pectoraux et continuer leur course sur les abdominaux avant de mourir sous la ceinture du jean. Il était attiré vers ces formes comme un papillon vers la flamme. Chaque muscle était dessiné et sculpté dans sa chair, donnant encore plus de relief à ce dessin.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour se contenir le plus possible et ne faisait pas du tout attention à Renji qui le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fier de son effet.

Pourtant, le rouge fut parcouru d'un long frisson quand les doigts fins vinrent se poser sur le haut de ses pectoraux pour recommencer à contourner son tatouage. Les doigts étaient assez froids et contrastaient avec la chaleur de son torse. Il appréciait de sentir ses poils se dresser sous l'effet de la chair de poule.

Le rouge avait décidé de laisser faire Byakuya. Il voulait voir tous les gestes qu'il pourrait avoir envers lui, même si cela devait durer des heures, même s'il ne prononçait pas un seul mot. Il se laissait aller sous ce toucher délicat et sensuel.

Les premiers fourmillements se firent sentir dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'il vit la tête de l'ébène s'approcher également de son torse. La chaleur de la langue se mêla à la fraicheur des doigts, retraçant le même chemin que les phalanges, lui arrachant par la même occasion un long soupir de bienêtre.

Les mains s'aventuraient sur les côtes pendant que la bouche se perdait sur les tablettes de chocolat. Kuchiki n'avait pas encore touché une seule de ses zones érogènes et pourtant Renji était déjà tremblant de désir.

Pour l'encourager à continuer, il avait tendrement emmêlé ses mains dans ses cheveux et augmenté l'intensité de sa respiration. La langue venait maintenant chatouiller la parcelle de peau qui se trouvait juste en dessous de son nombril et finit par buter contre sa ceinture.

Visiblement, Byakuya était vexé de constater qu'il ne voyait pas encore tout le dessin, les lignes semblaient continuer au-delà de cette barrière et il ne pouvait les admirer comme il le désirait.

C'est peut-être à cet instant que Renji aurait du lui demander d'arrêter, qu'il aurait du lui promettre qu'il verrait le reste un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Mais toute volonté l'avait déjà abandonné. C'est dans un état d'esprit brumeux qu'il avait laissé faire l'ébène.

Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot alors qu'il débouclait la ceinture, qu'il ouvrait le bouton et dézippait la braguette, il l'aida même enlever entièrement son jean en levant ses jambes une après l'autre pour laisser passer le tissu.

Fascinant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ces motifs tribaux on ne peut plus alléchants se poursuivaient sur les cuisses et terminaient enfin leur course au bas des mollets. Malgré tout, une partie de cet interminable dessin était toujours caché à sa vue. Sans réfléchir, il fit également glisser le boxer le long des jambes du rouge.

Il ne prêta même pas attention au sexe déjà en érection, sa bouche s'évertuait à suivre les lignes, il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette, il fallait absolument que sa langue puisse caresser chaque petit centimètre de peau teintée.

Une idée lui vint subrepticement en tête. Peut-être que tout son corps était entièrement tatoué. Pour le moment, il n'avait vu que l'avant. Aussi, Byakuya se releva et pour la première fois depuis de très longues minutes, posa une main sur une partie du corps non ornée de tatouage.

Ses doigts glissèrent tendrement sur une joue avant qu'il ne contourne le corps d'Abarai pour se placer dans son dos.

Admirable. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Le dos tout aussi musclé que le torse se trouvait également décoré de tatouages. Ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale, même ses fesses étaient zébrées de ces lignes tentatrices.

Le même jeu reprit ses droits et maintenant que Renji ne pouvait plus voir Kuchiki, il avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait envie de glisser une main sur la longueur de sa verge pour faire baisser la pression qui régnait dans son entrejambe. Non, à vrai dire, il aurait préféré que l'ébène le lui fasse, mais malheureusement ses mains étaient déjà occupées.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il continuait de soupirer, de rester silencieux, de trembler sous les frissons dus à la langue et aux doigts explorateurs.

Lorsque Byakuya atteint les fesses tatouées, les ongles remplacèrent les doigts. Ils s'enfonçaient délibérément dans sa chair, l'excitant encore un peu plus. La langue elle, continuait son chemin descendant sur sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de ses reins.

Il n'en était pas sûr, mais le rouge avait sans doute poussé un faible gémissement. L'envie ? L'incertitude ? L'appréhension ? L'impatience ? Il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'est que les choses prenaient une tournure qu'il n'avait pas espérée et qui semblait peut-être un peu trop soudaine.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il sentit clairement les doigts posés sur ses fesses presser encore un peu plus dessus pour les écarter l'une de l'autre et la langue descendre encore un peu plus bas à un endroit que ses tatouages n'atteignaient pas. Très lentement, elle se glissait entre, jusqu'à atteindre son anneau de chair.

Un violent courant électrique s'empara de Renji et il ne put retenir un cri excitant. Si ses jambes continuaient à trembler de la sorte, il devrait très prochainement se mettre à genoux pour s'assurer de ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

« Byakuya… Att… Bya… »

L'ébène ne semblait pas l'écouter, il passait et repassait sa langue sur la peau plissée, il léchait avant de suçoter l'entrée et Renji était en grande difficulté pour parler intelligiblement tellement l'air autour de lui semblait se faire rare.

« Byakuya attend… Tu… Tu crois pas… que… que ça va trop vite ? »

Un nouveau coup de langue, clairement aguicheur et provocateur se fit sentir avant que la réponse ne se fasse entendre.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'allumer depuis qu'on est sorti du café. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes clins d'œil, que je n'ai pas compris tes sous-entendus salaces bien cachés au milieu de la discussion, que je n'ai pas senti que tu me caressais la main en douce pendant qu'on se promenait ? L'excuse du dernier verre n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir continuer à me déshabiller du regard encore un peu plus longtemps. C'est un peu trop tard pour me demander d'arrêter maintenant. »

Renji se retourna pour faire face à celui qui était à genoux devant ses fesses et lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

« Erreur. Je t'allume depuis que je me suis installé devant toi dans ce café, sauf que tu n'y faisais pas attention avant.

- Mon petit Renji, si c'est réellement le cas, maintenant il va falloir assumer. »

La bouche de Byakuya retrouva à nouveau celle de Renji pour un baiser ravageur. Rien que sentir avec combien d'ardeur sa langue venait à la rencontre de la sienne fit soupirer d'aise Abarai.

Or le baiser du prendre fin rapidement. Une nouvelle décharge lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière et un nouveau cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Sans prévenir, Kuchiki avait enfoncé un doigt en lui au même moment où son autre main avait entreprit de le masturber.

L'on dit souvent qu'un homme n'est pas capable de faire deux choses en même temps. Ce n'était assurément pas le cas de l'ébène qui non seulement pompait son sexe d'une main pendant qu'il taquinait son entrée de l'autre mais qui s'amusait en plus à mordiller sa gorge avant de maltraiter ses mamelons du bout de la langue.

S'il continuait, Renji allait certainement craquer avant même qu'un deuxième doigt ne vienne rejoindre le premier et c'est avec grande difficulté à cause de sa respiration saccadée qu'il réussit à lui demander de l'épargner.

Byakuya daigna se calmer, un peu… Il avait relâché le membre palpitant ainsi que les boutons de chair du rouge et se concentrait maintenant uniquement sur ses fesses. Pour faciliter l'accès de ses doigts, il fit à nouveau le tour de ce corps alléchant et d'un geste, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se mettre à quatre pattes.

Son envie de pouvoir s'enfoncer profondément dans ces chairs chaudes et accueillantes le poussa à revenir à la charge avec deux doigts. Et pendant qu'il se délectait des soupirs d'Abarai, il avait collé son corps contre le sien et recommençait à lécher les zébrures de son dos.

Sa propre verge gonflée de désir et toujours comprimée dans ses vêtements appuyait sur la cuisse de Renji. D'elles-mêmes, ses hanches avait amorcé un va et vient qui frottait contre la peau du tatoué, lui laissant deviner l'excitation qui pouvait le ronger de l'intérieur.

« Dépêche… Dépêche-toi de te déshabiller… Et… Et viens… »

Non, le rouge n'en pouvait plus, rien que d'imaginer la taille de ce sexe qui caressait sa cuisse l'avait excité encore un peu plus. Il le désirait, il en avait envie, il le voulait. Il fallait qu'il puisse le sentir en lui, qu'il le comble.

Il n'avait pas tourné la tête pour voir les gestes de l'ébène, il avait simplement senti ses doigts se retirer et son corps se décoller. Peu de temps après, il avait entendu le frottement caractéristique des vêtements qu'on enlève. Et maintenant qu'il savait que tout allait réellement commencer, il sentait ses jambes et ses bras trembler.

Il en avait tellement envie qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Que rien ni personne n'aurait pu le détourner de ce qu'il était en train de faire ou plutôt ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Renji ferma fortement les yeux quand il sentit le gland pousser en lui. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et il le savait. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour faire passer la douleur le plus rapidement possible. Quand enfin Byakuya avait commencé à se mouvoir doucement en lui, c'était comme si le monde était en train de s'effondrer sous lui.

Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'était plus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Il sentait ce membre dur et puissant au fond de lui et tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour n'existait plus.

Le rouge s'était relevé et se tenait simplement sur ses genoux pour se coller au corps fin de Kuchiki. Sa tête rejetée sur l'épaule de l'ébène, il s'appliquait à pousser de longs gémissements dans son oreille, lui prouvant à quel point il pouvait apprécier ce qu'il était en train de subir.

« Caresse-moi encore. »

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette demande. Ses mains auparavant sur ses hanches, se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son torse, passant d'abord plusieurs fois sur les abdominaux avant de retrouver les tétons toujours douloureusement dressés. Sa langue passa sur la mâchoire de Renji.

« Ca te plaît comme ça ?

- Oh oui… Continue ! »

L'ébène pinça une dernière fois les mamelons avant de refaire glisser ses doigts sur le ventre humide de sueur. Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'à la toison du bas-ventre, jouant avec les petits poils fins jusqu'à se poser entièrement sur le sexe dressé.

Kuchiki aurait voulu faire durer ce moment un peu plus longtemps. Mais l'anneau de chair qui palpitait autour de sa verge le serrait à un tel point qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps. Il savait parfaitement que le moment où Abarai allait jouir serait celui qui lui ferait également atteindre l'orgasme. Et Byakuya voulait atteindre ce septième ciel.

Tout d'abord, il ne fit que de légères caresses du bout des doigts sur cette verge, laissant l'instant durer encore un peu malgré tout. Mais quand Renji avait commencé à frotter son dos contre son torse, amplifiant ainsi les mouvements que l'ébène était en train de faire, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Il attrapa la hampe palpitante à pleine main pour le branler furieusement. Tout s'était mélangé dans sa tête, les contractions autour de sa verge, les tremblements de leurs deux corps, les cris érotiques de son amant, tout s'embrouillait pour se transformer en pluie d'étoiles filantes.

La semence chaude de Renji souilla sa main au moment où il lui mettait un dernier puissant coup de reins, venant frapper durement sa prostate. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement aux affres du plaisir.

Effondrés sur le sol, ils reprenaient tous deux difficilement leur respiration. Byakuya se sentait partir, le sommeil le gagnait de plus en plus et il savait pertinemment qu'il en était de même pour son compagnon. Ouvrant un œil, il émit un petit rire.

« On a même pas pris le temps de s'installer confortablement dans le salon. Je pense qu'on aura droit aux courbatures demain matin, le parquet n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus confortable d'un appartement. »

Renji sourit à son tour. Vrai. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés par la découverte de l'autre qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine d'entrer dans une des pièces.

« Je crois que la chambre sera plus appropriée pour dormir. Mon lit est plus confortable que mon couloir.

- Alors je te suis. »

Kuchiki se releva péniblement et suivit Abarai jusque dans la chambre. Finalement, il ne tuerait peut-être pas sa sœur… Il se contentera de la torturer en l'obligeant à écouter son aventure jusqu'au bout… Et avec tous les détails scabreux.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et voilà Miss, essaye de t'en remettre assez rapidement quand même ;)**

**Note 2 : Je tiens quand même à remercier Bellya sur ce coup, elle saura très bien pourquoi ^^**

**Note 3 : Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré sur les tatouages de Renji… Mais rien que de l'imaginer tel que je l'ai décris me fait perdre tous mes moyens ^^**

**Note 4 : J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de détente !**

**Note 5 : A bientôt !**


End file.
